1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for affixing slide fastener elements to fabric, for instance, the fabric of a garment. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus by which a "ladder" or line of slide fastener elements may be sewn to the fabric of a garment directly without the conventional intervening zipper tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,879, issued Sept. 4, 1973 and assigned to the same assignee as this application, there was disclosed an apparatus for sewing "U"-shaped zipper elements directly to the fabric of a garment. While the apparatus disclosed in said patent is meritorious and desirable in every way, the present invention relates to an advancement, or improvement, on the apparatus disclosed in that patent.